


For You

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Sydney has a surprise for Noah.((Please read. I know not a lot of people are S/N fans but just give it a try.))





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, wow, this came to me all in one go, and now it's late and I'm seriously behind in some things but I don't even care because I actually like how this came out.

Noah breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door to his apartment; after a long day, all he wanted was to just crash. The unexpected sight of Sydney, forearms resting on the high counter separating the kitchen and bedroom as she thumbed through one of her textbooks while listening to one of his CDs, however, was not unwelcomed. He should have given her a key awhile ago, he reasoned, but between spies, keys are kinda pointless to be honest.

Flipping the deadbolt behind him, he leaned back against the door, taking a moment to appreciate - and ponder - the view. Sydney had on a graduation cap and gown, but unless colleges have really lowered their standards on the formal regulations on appropriate attire, he didn't think the gown was quite ... short, it was short. As in high-thigh short, and with the added effect of the billowing sleeves, it looked like she had on a shirt three sizes too big. The tassel of the cap, instead of hanging to one side, was dangling in front of her and bouncing as she moved to the music.

He'd made the connection, of course. Two weeks ago, he'd come home to her studying, except when she saw him she'd hidden the book in the nightstand drawer.

_''Something I should know?'' he asked, kicking off his shoes at the door._

_He could tell she was debating a lie, and deciding against it, the truth came out - with an eye roll. ''I'm taking a night course.''_

_''Don't you have enough school work to do along with everything else?''_

_''It doesn't have anything to do with school, it's just ... extra learning.''_

_''Which is ...'' he drawed out, hooking his finger on the knob of the drawer._

_She stopped him. ''It's a surprise.''_

_''A surprise?''_

_She sighed. ''Look, I know you're snoopy -''_

_''Snoopy?''_

_''- but I'm going to be finished with the course in a couple of weeks, if you could just hold the suspense until then, I will tell you all about it.''_

_''You really think I'm snoopy?''_

_She bit her lip to keep from laughing. ''Don't look in my drawer,'' she said, as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed._

_He rolled onto the bed with his elbow and propped himself up against the headboard with his pillow, his eyes on the drawer._

_''Noah.''_

_At the warning in her tone, Noah looked up innocently to see her standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She eased back disappearing from view, but Noah knew this game, so he waited. Sure enough, after about five seconds, she swiveled back to look at him. She slinked back with narrowed eyes, and he continued to stare at the door, waiting for her to appear again. Ten seconds._

_''Forget it,'' she huffed, cutting of the bathroom light and crawling up the bed - and him, resting her chin atop her crossed forearms on his chest. ''I'll brush my teeth later.''_

_''You know, I had a peppermint on the drive home. If you kiss me, I might be able to pass along my minty-fresh breath.''_

_He got a elbow to the ribs for it, but she kissed it better._

Curious as to what the big surprise was, he pushed off the door and came up behind her. Hearing the music blasting out the headset, he knew she didn't hear him, so instead of grabbing her around the waist - which could result in her flipping him over her head - he settled for mirroring her posture and slid his arms beside hers. ''Hey.''

Most people have one of two reactions when they're startled. One, they jump. Two, they deal with person startling them with a good right-hook to the jaw. He somehow found a girl able to do both at the same time. Fortunately, he was trained for just such occurrences - the punching that is, and he ducked just in time for it to sail harmlessly over his head.

As her feet landed back on the floor, she blinked and blew out the breath she'd initially sucked in. ''Noah?''

He just smiled, lips puckered and nodding, eyes roaming down and flicking back up at her.

''I - you're - I was just -'' she sighed. ''I didn't think you'd be here for another half hour. I was going to - pose, or something, and say something witty.''

He raised up. ''You want me go out and come back in?''

''No. It'd be embarrassing now. Without the spotinuity and all.''

''Mmm,'' he hummed. He pushed her cap's tassel to the side. ''So ... you're finished with your ... extracurricular activities, I presume.''

''Yeah. I was going to do this big reveal type thing. Do, like a, strip-tease type thing with the sexy-college graduate costume and make you guess what course I'd taken by what I was wearing underneath.'' At his raised brows and smirk, she rushed to clarify. ''Not like a strip-strip-tease, I was just ... gonna ... take it off in a ... provocative ... oh, just unzip me,'' she said, deflating a bit and more than a bit embarrassed now.

He crowded into her and kissed her pink cheeks. Putting his middle finger behind his thumb, he deftly flicked the cap off her head. With the shadow from it removed, he could see the blush deepening into a nice shade of red - though, whether it was from an ingenue coming out of her shell or his close proximity, he couldn't say.

One arm went around her waist and pulled her closer, and with the other he walked his fingers up her stomach and chest to the zipper resting just below her collar bone. He stuck his forefinger in the metal loop and slowly pulled down. Not wanting to shift his hips away from her to unzip the garment completely, he reached around her to take the back of the collar in hand and pull down; the gown hanging between them.

White, short-sleeved polo shirt, with a name tag above her left breast. White shorts.

Admittedly, there was a lot of things she could be in that. He probably should have tried to narrow it down and actually think, but from his view-point, the short-shorts were making her legs look really long and his mind just blanked. ''I give up. What are you?''

She bent her arm behind her and pulled out a certificate from under her textbook and held in front of her chest. ''I'm a masseuse.''

That would explain the fragrance he smelled, he thought, and his eyes darted around the room until they landed on a bottle of massaging oil atop a warmer. The lit candles beside it. The large towels on the bed. A CD simple titled 'Tranquility' sat beside the player - from which it was currently still blasting out an ACDC song, the headset now hanging off the counter.

He looked back at her. ''The surprise.''

She shrugged. ''You were complaining of back pain after Indonesia -''

''Falling down three flights of stairs will do that to a guy.''

''- and while a back rub is always good -''

''It was fantastic, if memory serves.''

''- actually knowing what to do, the pressure points and the areas to focus more on ... I thought,'' she shrugged again, ''it'd just be something I could do for you.''

He nodded slowly, the fact that she took night classes for who-knows-how-long just for him beginning to sink in. He told her once that he cared for her just as much as she did for him, that it just came out differently. While she was open with her feelings, he was more closed off, but he knew she was starting to learn him on a deeper level; gaining a more quiet understanding of him. So while most people would think a grand gesture such as the one she bestowed to him required an equal and obvious gesture in turn, like overly enthused excitement, he knew she'd read how deep his appreciation was just from him leaning his forehead to hers, bumping noses and nuzzling her ear, with a simple ''Thank you,'' mumbled in a whispered breath as he rocked them side to side.

''Is your back still hurting?''

What happened in Indonesia wasn't the question here, but what happened just yesterday in Morocco and the explosion he and a team of other SD agents had barely made it out of.

''Yeah.''

''Come on. I'll give you the full-body treatment,'' she smirked up at him.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''In a minute,'' he said, and bent his head lower into her neck, to where her jasmine-scented body wash radiated off her heated skin in waves.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually suppose to have a happy light-hearted ending, with her telling him to strip, but somehow I came up with this. I think it works well, though.


End file.
